Change of Fate
by kevin1984
Summary: The war is finally over. Voldemort is dead, and Harry is about to get married to the love of his life Ginny Weasley, However a mysterious Blonde changes all that. Harry/Daphne/Hermione. Bashing of Dumbledore and the Weasley's
1. Chapter 1

**Change Of Fate**

**By Kevin1984**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and receive no money from writing this story.  
**

**A/N: Ok Finally got around to turning one of my plot ideas into a story. Again like my other stories this will be Harry/Hermione and Daphne. There will be no super powers, or heir of the founders, I am going to attempt to write a normal story. Harry will be smarter though and he will be more powerful then the canon, but not overly powerful.**

**Gringotts**

Harry sat with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was suppose to be his wedding day. After the battle of Hogwarts he had found out that he was contracted to marry Ginny Weasley, and that the contract had been set up by his now dead Headmaster and Molly Weasley, several years ago. Harry wasn't to bothered about this as he and Ginny were in love anyway. They were in the middle of their wedding when all hell broke loose. Some girl he had never seen before walked into the room demanding that the wedding was called off, as he was contracted to marry her. The Goblin performing the ceremony had immediately stopped. All parties had then been taken into a room while the Goblins attempted to sort out the mess. So here he was now sitting in a room with his soon to be wife, her family and this mysterious blonde and her family. Harry was sure he had seen her before around Hogwarts, but could not place what house she was in. He held on to Ginny hand much to the disgust of the blonde now sitting opposite him. Suddenly the door opened revealing several armoured Goblins and a smartly dressed Goblin in the middle carrying a number of documents. Harry watched Molly Weasley stand up.

"What the hell is going on. I demand to know, why this bitch has interrupted my daughter's wedding day."

Harry looked to see the Goblin eyes flash. "You should be silent Mrs Weasley. You are in enough trouble as it is."

Harry watched Mrs Weasley's eyes widened. He wondered what the Goblins was talking about her being in trouble. He then looked to see the Goblin turn and smile at the Blonde's father.

"Lord Greengrass I thank you for bringing this to our attention. Had you not then the young lord would have been trapped in a fabricated marriage."

Harry stood up. "Excuse Sir, what do you mean Fabricated? I love Ginny and I have never seen this girl before. Could someone please tell me what is going on?"

The important looking Goblin nodded. "The contract between yourself Lord Potter and Miss Weasley, was forged. The contract was for you and Miss Greengrass here to marry. This being agreed by both your parents and Miss Greengrass parents. You were to be wed on your 17th birthday. Here is the true copy of the document written up by your parents."

Harry looked at the contract. This was no joke he was in fact meant to marry someone called Daphne Greengrass, who he guessed was the mysterious blonde sitting opposite him. He then looked to see the Goblin hand him another document. He had already seen this contract it was the one written up between himself and Ginny.

"I still don't understand what you mean by a fabricated marriage?"

Goblin pulled out a vial from his pocket. "Maybe if you drink this things will become more clearer Lord Potter. You see you have been subjected to a love potion that has been fed to you over several years. Forcing you to slowly fall in love with Miss Weasley. This was the plan of Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. They knew you were extremely wealthy and being the Weasley are fairly poor, them setting you up with their daughter would mean half your fortune would become theirs once the marriage was completed. Had Lord Greengrass here not stopped the ceremony, then half of your estate would now be transferred into the Weasley's vault."

Harry looked over to Molly to see her trying to avoid his gaze. Her reaction was all he needed to see, that suggested the Goblin was telling the truth. He uncorked the vial and downed the contents. He suddenly felt light headed before he collapsed and knew no more.

**Gringo Hospital Wing**

Harry opened his eyes. His head felt like a a melon had been smashed over it. He slowly sat up to find himself in bed, covered with a white sheet. He looked to the side to see the same blonde girl sitting next to his bed fast asleep. He wondered where Ginny was, suddenly everything came flashing back from the meeting. His marriage to Ginny had been a plot to make the Weasley's richer. Harry still could not believe it. He noticed some movement to his left and saw Daphne slowly open her eyes. His heart began to beat very fast. Never had he seen such beauty. Those sapphire blue eyes were just mesmerizing.

"Your awake. Good I will tell the Goblins. Maybe now we can get this mess straightened out."

Harry watched Daphne walk towards the door. He wanted to know where Ginny was and the other Weasley's. "Daphne excuse me for asking, but do you know where the Weasley's are?"

Daphne turned to look at the boy she was suppose to marry. She had some serious work on her hands, if she was going to turn him into a respected Lord of their world.

"I would assume they have all been taken down to the mines to work. That is the punishment for potential line theft in our world. Now just lay back and relax. God knows how much potion they had to flush out of you."

Harry laid back in bed and watched Daphne leave the room. He only had to wait about five minutes before the door opened again revealing a tall gentleman and Daphne along with a Goblin in a white coat. Harry watched the little Goblin pull out some sort of stick before waving it over him.

"Everything is gone. He is fine now."

Harry guessed the goblin was talking about the potions he had been fed, and their effects on his mind and body. He noticed the tall gentleman frowning at him. Harry gulped.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't think we have been introduced. My name is Harry Potter."

Clyde looked at the son of Lily and James Potter and frowned. He was certainly not what he was expecting from the son of a Lord and lady of a Most Ancient Noble house. Yet he knew it was not the boys fault. The poor lad had been having his strings pulled from day one, and clearly had no clue who he actually was.

"The name is Clyde Greengrass Lord Potter. I was a friend of your mother and father, before they were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort. The contract between yourself and my daughter was written up just before they went into hiding. Originally you were to come to me and my wife if anything happened to your parents. This is what was stated in their will, however Albus Dumbledore use his power as chief warlock to have the wills sealed, making him your magical guardian. With this power he was responsible for your welfare. I did everything I could in the Wizengamot to have the decision turned but was always out voted by the majority. Daphne knew about the contract when she was eleven and has been keeping a eye on you from afar, reporting to me if there were any difficulties.

I had a funny feeling the old fool would have set something like this up and had both copies of the contract moved to the Greengrass Vault, stopping Dumbledore from tampering with it. However it seems that wasn't enough and he decided to forge his own contract between you and Miss Weasley. As your magical guardian he would have been well in his right to do so, But his contract could not replace the real one set up between me and your parents. Daphne informed me about you falling in love with Miss Weasley, and immediately alarm bells started to go off. I knew the best time to bring everything up would be during the wedding. That way there would be no escape for the Weasley's."

Harry nodded. "So I was only in love with Ginny, because I was being dosed with love potion? And the Weasley's were only acting like a family toward me because they knew of the contract and what they would gain when I married Ginny."

Clyde nodded sadly. "I am afraid so Lord Potter."

Something else was puzzling Harry. Why was Clyde referring to him as Lord Potter, come to think of it that is what the Goblin had called him in the meeting as well. Was he someone important in the magical world?"

"Sir forgive me asking, But why do you refer to me as Lord Potter, and not just Harry Potter."

Clyde looked at Harry, then frowned again. It was clear that Dumbledore had done everything in his power to hide Harry true heritage from him.

"To answer your question Harry. Your mother and father were Lord and lady Potter of the most Ancient and Noble house Potter. As their son you inherit the title and become your head of house. Your name carries a lot of power in our world Harry. Not just because of what you are famous for but for what position your father held in the Ministry. I have no clue what the old fool has told you about the Wizengamot Harry, come to think of it I bet he as told you nothing of the Wizengamot as he?"

Harry shook his head.

Clyde sighed. He was just pleased the old fool was dead now, otherwise he himself might have found him being sent to Azkaban for murder. Every heir was suppose to be informed of their heritage once they reached their 14th birthday. They were to study and learn about the politics of their world and where they would stand in society.

"The Wizengamot is a council formed of the various head of family of our world. It is split into three groups. You have the Minor houses. You then have the Ancient Houses, and finally you have the Noble and Ancient houses. These house are at the top of all the other houses in the Wizengamot. Not only do they go back to the time of the founders, but they also tend to have some nobility behind them. For example. Your father was not just Lord Potter but Duke Potter. My family is an Ancient family, but not Noble. A long with your name three other houses carry the title of Most Ancient Noble house. They are the Longbottom's, the Bones and Finally the Blacks."

Clyde noticed Harry look down when the Black family was mentioned. He was well aware that Sirius had been Harry's godfather and knew the boy was still dealing with the grieve of his death. He decided to change topics

"These four Most Ancient and Noble houses each have seven votes. The Ancient Houses each have five votes and finally the minor houses each have three votes. Due to Dumbledore being your magical guardian, he immediately became the proxy for the Potter family. He was also given the Black family vote, until such a time as Sirius was released from Azkaban. This gave him 14 votes, not to mention three votes being from house Dumbledore, meaning he could decide if a law was passed or defeated as he had total of 17 votes. However now that you are seventeen you no longer need a proxy and can take your own seat within the Wizengamot. I also have a funny feeling you have inherited the Black title as well, but I would need to confirm that with the Goblins."

Clyde was interrupted from saying anything further as the same smartly dressed Goblin walked into the room.

"Indeed he has Lord Greengrass. You are now looking at Lord Potter-Black. He was suppose to accept the title at Sirius Black will reading, however we were informed by Dumbledore that you were ill and that he would let you know. We had a funny feeling he had not told you anything, especially when you broke into the Lestranges vault."

Harry looked down sheepishly. He had forgotten about his little break in with Hermione and Ron. He was actually surprised that he was still alive after all he had broken the one cardinal sin and stolen from another vault.

The Goblin smiled. "Yes Lord Potter-Black, we haven't forgotten about that, we have removed a small amount from your vault to pay for the damages and to buy a new dragon. Normally it would have been a larger amount, however due to the nature of what you took, we have halved the normal fee. Now where was I ah yes. Had Dumbledore informed you that you were now Lord Black, then you would have been entitled to enter the Lestranges vault with out breaking into it. The Lestrange marriage was annulled at the will reading of Sirius and Bella Lestrange was casted out of the Black family. Meaning the Lestranges vault would become part of the Black fortune, due to the bulk of the Lestranges wealth coming from the marriage contract between the two families."

Harry gritted his teeth, had he known what he knew now, then he would have pushed the old fool onto the tracks at King Cross station. He had broken into Gringotts for nothing. He turned to the smartly dressed Goblin.

"Is there anything else that you need to tell me."

The Goblin paused before looking down at his notes. "Well there is the matter of your parents wills now that Dumbledore is dead and you have reached your majority then you are entitled to read them. Also there is the matter of both your estates. Both include a huge amount of gold, Properties and investments. Also there is the little problem of taking another wife for the Black line."

This caught Harry's attention. "Excuse me? Are you saying that I not only have to marry Miss Greengrass but I have to marry someone else as well?"

The Goblin nodded. "Indeed My Lord. Sirius did mention someone at the will reading, however I have a sneaky feeling after what we have learnt regarding you then she has been wiped of this information. He mentioned a certain Miss Granger, after he had left her the entire Black Library, and said how you two would be perfect for each other."

Harry shook his head. "Well that will not be happening, as she is in love with Ronald Weasley. In fact I wonder if she has been made aware of what they had done to me?"

The Goblin nodded. "We were also wondering this. She is waiting upstairs in one of the office. I had just received word from our healer that you were all better. I thought you would like to be there when we explained things to her. Especially that her now boyfriend will be working in the mines to pay back everything he took from you."

This also caught Harry attention. "You mean Ron as been stealing from me as well?"

The Goblin looked down at his notes. "According to our record, 10,000 galleons have been removed from you trust vault every year and placed in vault in his name. Of course the transactions were carried out by your magical Guardian Albus Dumbledore."

Harry shook his head. He looked around and saw his clothes were missing. "Excuse but where are my clothes, and where are my glasses?"

The Goblin smiled. "Finally noticed that My Lord. To answer your questions your clothes are being destroyed at present. No one of your station deserves to be seen in rags. We have taken the liberty of ordering you some new Robes from madame Malkins, each with the Black and Potter crest embedded on them, as for your glasses it seems the potion also corrected your vision and you are no longer in need of them."

Harry nodded, and took the garments now being given to him by one of the other Goblins. "I shouldn't be long. If you all don't mind I would like to get changed now please."

Everyone nodded and left the room. Once the door had shut Harry sighed, before shouting. "Why does everything have to happen to bloody me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Ok first of all those who have read chapter one will know that it is taken from my Plot idea stories. In this story for the first time ever i will have Hermione has Lady Black. The reason for this will soon be revealed.  
**

**Goblin Hospital Wing**

An hour later, the new robes had arrived. They were made of the finest Acromanchula silk that money could buy. There were three sets of dress robes that were brought by for him to use for the time being, a black set, a very dark forest green set, and a set of scarlet robes. Opting to wear the green robes, he quickly got dressed and made his way up to the room where Hermione was located.  
As he came through the doors, she leapt to her feet and ran into his arms, tears streaking down her face.

"Harry, what's going on. I've been told that Ron's been arrested, along with Molly and Ginny. Please tell me what has happened?", wailed Hermione as she cried into his shoulder.

Still not used to crying women, Harry did the only thing that he knew that would comfort his best friend, he returned the hug and rubbed her back, hoping that it would eventually calm her down. Finally the sobs changed to the occasional shudder and finally the tears stopped and Hermione was able to regain some sense of composure. When it was safe to let her go, Harry led her back over to the chair that she had been sitting on when he came in the room.

"Hermione, I don't know how to say this without sounding horrible about the Weasleys".

"What do you mean?"

Running his hands through his hair, he took a breath and let out a long sigh and then began, "Ginny and I were in the middle of our nuptials as you very well know when the service was interrupted. What you don't know is that the headmaster had drawn up an illegal marriage contract between me and Ginny. There was an outstanding contract between the houses of Potter and Greengrass and Dumbledore tried to override it by creating one with Molly. He made himself my legal guardian so that it would look legal to everyone who took a quick glance at it. Unfortunately, it wasn't legal and Daphne's father interrupted the wedding and saved me from the greedy clutches of the Weasleys".

"How can you say that about them. They have always had your best interests at heart and they love you", stated Hermione rather emphatically.

Harry could only snort at her response. "Your kidding right? Do you realize that they have been feeding me love potions for years now, making me fall in love with Ginny. It was all part of Albus' and Molly's plan to give the Weasleys money and status once more. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if they were drugging you with the potion too, only keyed to Ron. After all, you don't fight like an old married couple, no you fight like brothers and sisters do. Shouting back and forth to see who can become the loudest and most obnoxious. That and the fact that Ron treats you like shit, heck I can honestly say that he treats you worse than Malfoy treated Dobby. I could always ask the goblins to give you the same potion that they gave me, just to make sure that you aren't under the effects of the potion. I'd hate to see my best friend duped like I was after all".

Hermione stood there for a few minutes, biting her bottom lip. She had known Harry for seven years, and knew he wouldn't lie about something so important. She also trusted him completely, something she couldn't say about Ron. She took the potion from the goblin, then uncorked the top. She then downed the contents and fell blacking out.

**Goblin Hospital Wing.**

Harry sat by Hermione bed, holding her hand. He had been sitting here for nearly five hours, hoping that his best friend would soon wake up. He had read her chart to find not only was she filled with love potion, but she was also under a lot of spells and enchantments, courtesy of their late headmaster. Harry gritted his teeth had he known everything he knew now, then he would have blasted the old coots portrait right off the wall. He looked to see Hermione slowly opening her eyes.

"Hermione, how do you feel?"

Hermione sat up, shaking her head. She felt like she had just woken up from a complete nightmare. She couldn't believe what Dumbledore had done to her. Not to mention the potion she had been fed. Hermione remember the final battle and kissing Ron. Hermione immediately threw up into a bowl placed beside her. There was no way she would have done that before. Memories that she thought were lost slowly started coming back to her. One of these was the Will reading of Harry Godfather, he had made Harry Lord Black. She then remember Sirius turning a smiling at her saying.

"Hemione, for too many years my house as been filled with bigots. It is time for change. Fresh Blood is needed for the line. Hermione you and Harry are perfect for each other, anyone would have said the same, especially the night you rescued me from Hogwarts. Of course I can't make the decision for you, but I know that Harry loves you."

Hermione looked to the side, she noticed three chairs and the only one sitting their holding her hand was Harry. She looked into his eyes and saw the love that Sirius had seen. She grasped his hand tighter and sat up, she then fell into his arms crying.

"Oh Harry, how could they do this to us? We never did anything to them."

Harry held onto Hermione and stroked her back. He had done this a lot during the last year, especially in the tent when they were alone, of course he had presumed that it was because she missed Ron, he now knew the feeling were not real and that they were totally fabricated. His eyes flashed if the Weasley's ever got out of the mines then he would make them pay. Harry was worried for another reason though, It had been two weeks since the battle and she had spent a lot of time with Ron.

Hermione, look at me. I want to ask you a personal question. Did you do anything with Ron, over the last two weeks?"

Hermione pulled her head up and looked into the kindest sea green eyes she had ever seen. It was clear that Harry was worried about the answer, she about to give.

"Oh Harry, nothing has happened, although we did come close a few days ago, but even with being under the effects of the potion, something still wasn't right, like I knew that this wasn't the right person I wanted to do it with."

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank goodness for that, if he had touched you then I would go right down to those mines and kill him."

Hermione gulped, she could see that Harry wasn't kidding, the look in his eyes showed that he was being serious. She had only seen the look once before and that was when she was being tortured by Bellatrix. Even back then she knew had Harry been free then Bellatrix wouldn't have even made it to the last Battle. She then fell back holding her head, as more memories flashed before her eyes.

She saw Harry, sitting in his school uniform, however he looked a lot younger, she also saw Ron standing by him. It was then she realised that these memories were from her second year,when she had been petrified, Ron had been trying to pull Harry away from the bed, but he wasn't moving an inch, he was still holding her hand. Eventually she watched Ron storm out of the hospital wing, just leaving her and Harry. She carried on watching as Madame Pomfrey argued with him, eventually she had given in and had thrown him a blanket to wrap around himself. Hermione then noticed the hospital wing doors open, and Dumbledore walk in. Again Harry had argued about refusing to leave her side. In the end she had seen Dumbledore cast a spell on Harry, he had then used the same spell on madame Pomfrey, before pointing his wand at her.

She carried on looking at Harry, and noticed the concern in his eyes. She then knew she would love no other and that she had been in love with him since her third year. No doubt Dumbledore had seen this and didn't want anything interrupting his great Plan, she was about to say something, when she noticed the door opened revealing a very beautiful Blonde hair girl. Hermione knew who she was straight away, after all they had been forced several times to work together in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Her name was Daphne Greengrass, but was surprised her more was that she had taken a seat next to Harry and placed her hand in his other hand. It was then she remembered what Harry had said earlier, House Potter had a contract with House Greengrass.

"Harry shouldn't you introduce me to your future wife?"

Harry's eyes widened, it was then he noticed that Daphne was holding one hand, and that Hermione was holding the other. He could see the glare between the two girls, he gulped to think that they might soon be living with each other, this thought really scared her.

"Oh Sorry Hermione. May I introduce Daphne Greengrass. Daphne I would like you to meet my closes friend Hermione Granger."

Daphne eyes narrowed, she perfectly knew who Hermione was after all they had taken classes together, even from afar she hated the bookworm, especially when she saw her hanging off Harry's arm. It seems you could never separate the two. It was the break up in sixth year that had sent alarm bells off. She perfectly knew that a simple argument over a silly book, would never have been able to shatter the bond the two shared, then later that year watching Hermione cry over the red head moron and Harry stuffing his tongue down the little red whores throat, made her thing that everything wasn't as it seemed. It was then she had written home to her father and he had discovered the forge contract between House Weasley and House Potter. He had then written back for her to keep a close eye on all four of them.

"I'm well aware who she is Lord Potter, after all we did share classes together." She then turned to Hermione and glared at her. "I'm also aware that she may be your potential Lady Black. I may not be thrilled about sharing you, but the law states that one wife can't provide for two house lines, so you would need to take another."

Harry could see both girls glaring at each other again, he thought the two would start arguing, when they were all distracted by head Goblin walking in.

"Huh Miss Granger, I trust you are feeling better. If you wouldn't mind getting dressed, there is something that I would like to discuss with you and Lord Potter. Miss Greengrass you are also welcome to join as this concerns you as well."

Goblin Office

Head Goblin looked over the three teens now sitting in front of him. He was pleased the head Of the Potter family, was finally dressed and looked like a Lord of two Most Ancient Noble Houses. His eyes then scanned to his two female companions. Miss Greengrass was a pure-blood, but she and her family had remained neutral during the war. They had also been very good friends of the Potters. The Goblin then looked at the other girl, Lord Black had insisted that she would be perfect for the position of Lady Black, The head Goblin also knew the announcement would send shock waves through the wizarding world, as the Black Family had never had a muggle-born as their head Lady before. The Goblin smiled to himself of the chaos the news would cause in the Ministry.

"Lord Potter Black, has you aware, you are contracted to marry Miss Greengrass, this year. You are also required to take another wife for the Black Line, and that wedding also has to take place this year. Now Lord Black did recommend Miss Granger for the position, but in the end the choice is yours. Also there is the matter of your parents wills."

The Goblin removed three globes from his drawer and placed them in front of Harry. He then tapped one and a spiritual image of his father appeared. The Goblin noticed the surprise look on the young Lords face, and just allowed the globe to talk.

**20 minute later**

The Goblin then removed both globes from the desk and looked at the young Lord. He could that he was rather shocked by everything that had been said, especially with his father mentioning that Peter Petting was their secret keeper. Lily's will was a little bit different, but in all it said the same thing really. It was Sirius will that had really hit the young Lord hard. It seems the guilt was still there regarding his death and being his fault. The goblin gave a little cough, to get everyone attention.

"Well Lord Potter Black, now that you have heard all three wills, would you like us to go over the accounts?"

Harry looked over to the Goblin and just nodded. He was still trying to get over everything Sirius and his parents had said to him. He noticed both Hermione and Daphne had grabbed his hand and were both now leaning on him.

"Well lets start with the Potter accounts first. At present the Potter Fortune stands at exactly 13,000,000 galleons in gold. This of course does not include your properties. Your father was very wise to invest in the muggle world. It is due to this that you are so wealthy. "

The Goblin then handed Harry the account portfolio so he could see everything. While the Young Lord was reading the portfolio, the Goblin removed another one from his drawer and opened it.

"As for the Black accounts. At present the amount stands at 25,000,000. All the gold from the Lestrange vaults have been moved into the Black vault. We have also taken some gold out of this account to pay for the damages and a new dragon to guard the family vaults. Again the gold does not include the various property that the Black own."

The Goblin then handed over the portfolio and watched as the young Lord looked through that one also. The Goblin also noticed that the young Lord was showing Miss Granger the Black portfolio, meaning hopefully the young lord would take Miss Granger as his Lady Black.

"Now I'm sure you three have a lot to discuss, so I will allow you to use my office for a bit. If you would excuse me."

Once the Goblin had left the room, Harry sighed then turned to both girls. "Ok If we are going to make this work, then we need to get all our problems out of the way. I will go first. Daphne although we are contracted to marry, you must understand that I have known Hermione longer so it is only natural that I have feeling for her. That doesn't mean I don't have feeling for you, but there not as strong. Hopefully in time, I can love you just as much as I love Hermione. Also I understand that you two don't see eye to eye, but you must try too."

Hermione looked at Harry, biting her bottom lip. "You mean you really want to marry me? A boring bookworm, I'm not even that pretty Harry. You could have any girl as your Lady Black, I'm just not good enough for you. I suppose that one of the reason why I never acted on my feeling for you, I just thought you could do so much better then me, and you deserved to be happy."

Harry took old of Hermione hand and looked her straight in the eye. "Listen Hermione, you're everything a boy like me could ask for in girl. You're pretty, you're smart and most importantly, you see me for me, not for my title or fame. So if there is anyone that I want to be my Lady Black, it's you."

Hermione began to cry and immediately launched herself into Harry's arms. "Then yes Harry, I would be honoured to be your Lady Black, and your wife."

Daphne looked at the happy couple. She could understand where Harry was coming from after all they had never met, and had only seen each other in classes. So it was perfectly logical that he would love Hermione more. Also she herself wasn't sure if she loved Harry, but knew the laws of their world, and knew she would be his wife no matter what. Still she was pleased Harry had been honest with her, maybe they could make it work between them.

"Harry I can understand your feeling and I accept them. If I was to be honest, never in a million years would I think that I would be marrying you. After all I'm in Slytherin, and you're in Gryffindor. Snakes and lions don't make a good combo. Like you I don't have strong feeling for you, but hopefully over time, those feelings will grow."

Harry grinned. "You want to know something funny Daphne. The first time I tried the sorting hat on it wanted to place me in Slytherin, however due to my run in with Draco I chose Gryffindor."

Daphne eyes widened, that had shocked her. Gryffindor's Golden boy could have been a snake, and maybe they would have gotten to know each other sooner. Then maybe it would be her cuddling him. She interrupted from her thoughts by the door opening.

"Are you all finished?"

Harry turned, he still had Hermione on his lap. "Yes Sir, we have. Hermione has agreed to take up the position of lady Black, and Daphne has already accepted the position of Lady Potter."

The Goblin grinned then walked to his desk. "Very good, now all that is needed are your family rings."

The goblin then waved his hand and four boxes appeared on the desk. He pushed two in front of the young lord, while pushing the other one in front of Miss Greengrass and the other in front of Miss Granger. He smiled as the young lord placed both rings on his fingers. He then looked to see each girl place the ring on their wedding finger.

"As you might have guessed Lord Potter Black, the rings on your fingers are that of house Potter and Black, the rings your two ladies now wear are the engagement rings for each house. When you are married then they will be allowed to wear the lady signet ring."

Harry nodded, his eyes then widened. "Hermione, what about your parents? Surely you are going to want them at your wedding."

Hermione eyes widened. She had forgotten all about her parents, obviously it was one of the side effects to the love potion. Now she was free from it though, she knew that she had to find them.

"Oh Harry what do I do? I erased their memories and sent them to Australia, so that they would be kept out of the way. Come to think of it my dad would kill you if we were to wed without his or my mum consent."

The Goblin listened closely, to the conversation. He wondered if Gringotts could help in finding the Granger parents.

"Miss Granger, do you remember the new names you gave to your parents, and where exactly you sent them."

Hermione tried to think. "I'm pretty sure I changed their last name from Granger to Hopkins. Don't ask why that name, it was the first that came into my head. I do remember telling them that they lived in Sydney.

The Goblin noted down the details. "Well if you leave this with us, then I am sure we can locate them, after that it will be a simple visit to our Goblin Hospital wing to have their memories restored. Now though it is getting late and I advice you to go home and if we do find anything then we will owl you. Now Lord Potter Black, I understand you have been staying at Grimmauld place for the last few weeks. Well now that you have the Potter house ring. You can now access Potter Manor. Your ring will act has a port key to the property. For the last sixteen years it has been maintained by our staff, so you should be able to move in straight away. It also comes with 10 house elves, all who have served the Potter family for generations."

Harry nodded, he turned to both girls. "What do you think? Daphne do you want to come back to Potter Manor or do you want to go back with your dad?"

Daphne thought for while. She decided that she would return back to her home, and if need be they could open up a floo connection between both properties. She gave Harry and quick kiss and then bowed to the Goblin before walking out.

"Hermione, I know you have been staying at the Weasley's for the last two weeks, but now that they are all working in the mines, it might be best if you come back to Potter Manor with me. Although Voldemort is gone, there a still a few of his followers who escaped, and I would prefer you to be with me, under protection in Potter Manor, then for you to return to your own home, which could be an easy target for them seeing it's located in the muggle world."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She then turned to Harry and kissed him before nodding. "Ok Harry. Lets go to Potter Manor. I guess I could ask one of the house elves to pick up a few things from my house."

Harry smiled, he then pulled Hermione up with him. They both bowed to the Goblin before Harry twisted the stone in his ring, and the two teens vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Here is chapter three. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Potter Manor**

"THUMP"

Harry slowly stood up shaking his head. He forgot how much he hated Port-keys. He looked to his left to see Hermione, trying not to laugh. He brushed himself down and had a good look around. They were both standing in the middle of a huge hall way. Right in front of him was a split staircase. It was then he noticed several pops. He looked down to see at least ten house elves, however none of them were dressed in pillow cases, but smart tuxedo's and maid outfits.

"Lord Potter-Black, Welcome to Potter Manor. I'm Augustus. head elf for the Potter family, for nearly seventy years. It is good to have you home young sir."

Harry eyes widened, at the introduction of the elf, there was no mixed up sentences or anything that didn't make sense. He had spoken like any other normal person. He then turned to see Hermione was just as shocked. He then turned back to Augustus.

"Thank you Augustus. It's good to be back home. Could you have the master bedroom ready, and one of the guest rooms near it prepared. Also is there anything to eat or drink?"

One of the elves stepped forward, he was dressed in white ovals and had a chief hat on his head. "Certainly sir, my name is Mario, do you and your lady have any certain requests?"

Harry again was speechless, finally he looked to Hermione. "What do you fancy for dinner Mione?"

Hermione was still shocked at the manner of the various elves. Never had she seen anything like it. "Hmm well I do fancy a nice spag bole."

Harry smiled. "You know, me too. Mario, could you please cook two plates of spaghetti Bolognese, and two glasses of pumpkin juice."

Mario bowed, before popping away. Harry then looked to see Augustus gesturing for him and Hermione to follow.

"This way Lord Potter-Black."

Harry and Hermione followed Augustus up several staircases. It was then Harry understood, just how big the house was. The master bedroom was situated on it's own wing, next to it was several rooms. They walked through the huge double doors to see a huge King size bed in the middle of it. To the left of the bed was a huge door that opened up leading to the balcony, which overlooked the grounds. Harry even noticed that he had his own bathroom suite attached to the room. Harry grinned, if only the Dursleys could see this.

"Lord Potter-Black, we have set up one of the mistresses rooms for your guest. It is right next to your room. I should also inform you that the bathroom is shared by the two rooms."

Harry was confused. "Mistresses? What do you mean? I thought my father was loyal to my mother?"

The elf quickly bowed. "Forgive me sir, I should have explained it better. This house is over 300 years old. Your grandfather was known to have many mistresses, especially when your grandmother was pregnant with your father. It was the way things were done at the time. However your father wouldn't have any of it. He remained loyal to Lady Potter and never once went off with another woman, however the original purposes of these rooms were so that the master had access to all the female company he could have. Of course if you prefer we could call them spare rooms. If that makes it sound better."

Harry nodded. "Yes Augustus, that does sound better. Hermione, is that ok with you? I know we are engaged but with everything that has happened, I thought that you would be more comfortable in your own room for now."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She was pleased that Harry was thinking of her feelings, but at this very moment, she didn't feel like being alone. Not after finding out the amount of spells and potions she had been under.

"Harry actually, I would prefer if I could stay with you. After everything I have learnt, I don't feel like being alone at the moment. Is it ok if I stay with you in here?"

Harry walked up to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, before kissing her gently. "Of course Mione. Whatever you feel comfortable with."

**Greengrass Manor**

Daphne sat in her room, thinking about everything that had taken place. She had told her parent about Harry not just marrying her but he was going to marry Hermione as well. Of course they were not too pleased with the decision, but they perfectly knew that Daphne could not provide for both lines, so another wife was needed. Daphne sat writing a letter to her best friend Tracy. Her other friend Blaise, had been one of the student casualty in the war. In his sixth year he had made the mistake of following his father and had joined the Dark Lord. She cried as she remember the first time she discovered that he was a death eater.

_Flash back_

_Daphne and Tracy, kept pushing the first and second years forward. Although both of them were in Slytherin, they and their families had no ties to the Dark Lord. Daphne was still shaking with rage at Pansy little stunt in the great hall. How dare the little tramp try get her future husband in trouble. She had split from the rest of the house with Tracy and had volunteered to help get all the lower years safely out of the school. They had been lucky not to face much resistance, as it seemed all the action was taking place outside the school. Every window they walked past they could see the flash of spell fire being exchanged. She and Tracy had just reached the seventh floor when they were confronted by several death eaters. Daphne and Tracy immediately stepped in front of the lower years along with the other students who had decided to stand and fight. She growled as she had the all too familiar voice._

_"Well, Well Daphne Greengrass. A traitor to your own house, I also thought you would have seen sense especially seeing one of your best friends join the ranks of our Dark Lord."_

_Daphne growled. She still remembered this boy trying it on with her. For some reason he had taken to stalking her in their house. He was always near her, no matter what she was doing. It was almost creepy the way he stayed so close._

_"What do you want Flint! These kids have done nothing to you. All they want to do is leave."_

_Flint grinned. "Ah Daphne, you forget, all those against the Dark Lord are enemies. No matter their age or house. Blaise why don't you prove your loyalty to the Dark Lord and kill one of your best friends."_

_Daphne eyes widened, it wasn't possible. Not him. Daphne looked to see one of the death eater step forward. She gasped as he removed his mask. It was her best friend Blaise. She watched him point his wand at her._

_"Hello Daphne. Long time no see."_

_Daphne was speechless, she looked to her best friend Tracy to see she was also shocked with the developments. Daphne still couldn't believe one of her best friends through her school years was now pointing his wand at her. A stray tear left her eye._

_"Why Blaise? Why have you done this? I always thought you were neutral like me and Tracy. What made you change your mind? Tell me!"_

_Blaise lowered his wand. "I didn't have a choice Daphne, soon as my father joined the ranks. I was recruited. If I refused then I would have been disowned from my family and left with nothing."_

_Daphne narrowed her eyes. "That's no excuse Blaise, you would still would have had me and Tracy, and I am sure mum and Dad would have welcomed you into the family. Is your family wealth really worth selling your soul to that thing, that calls himself a Dark Lord."_

_Blaise lowered his head. "It's no good now. I have taken his mark and now I must do is bidding. My general have given me an order and must follow it." Blaise then lifted his wand and pointed it at Daphne. He could see she was starting to cry. He turned his head away. He couldn't bare to see the look on her face as he killed her._

_Daphne knew there was no other option. She withdrew her wand and stood in her battle stance. "Then there's no choice Blaise. I won't allow you and your death muncher friends to kill any of these first and second years."_

_"Reducto!"_

_Blaise never saw the blasting hex coming, it impacted his chest, sending him flying backwards. She watched his eyes slowly closed, and lay there still. She then turned to see all the other death eaters stunned, by her actions. Daphne knew they had no chance against all of them. Suddenly she saw spell fire coming over her head, and turned to see three professor causing the group of death eaters to take cover._

_"Miss Greengrass, you and the other students get these lower years out of here. Leave the fighting to us."_

_Daphne nodded, then she and the rest of the student led the lower years down a different corridor away from the spell fire. As they made there way towards the room of requirements. Daphne thought back to what she had just done. She had killed her best friend. A friend she had known since she was a toddler. What surprised her more was how easy she had fired the spell. She hadn't even hesitated in firing the spell. All she knew was these students had to be protected, no matter the cost, and that is what she had done._

_End Of Flashback_

A stray tear fell onto the parchment she was now writing on. Now the battle was over, the guilt had really kicked in. She had taken another persons life, something she knew that she would never forgive herself for. She was interrupted from her thoughts by her door opening, revealing her little sister Astoria. She had been one of the lower years she had protecting that day.

Astoria had known that Blaise had been one of her sisters best friends, and knew just how much killing him had done to her. She took a seat on her sisters bed.

"You've got to stop blaming yourself Daphne. Just think what would have happened had you not made the decision. You think those death eaters would have given a second thought to killing us all?"

Daphne sighed. "But had I not been so hasty, then maybe those professor could have stopped him and stunned him."

Astoria shook her head. "Daphne it was pure chance they showed up. What would have happened if they hadn't? I tell you what would have happened. You would have been killed, no doubt the other students would have deserted their post and left us young ones to fend for ourselves. Don't forget Daphne, you were leading that group."

Daphne lowered her head. Her sister was right. Had she been killed, Tracy would have immediately froze up and either got herself killed, or would have run away. The same could be said for the other students who had decided to follow her. She turned to the door to hear her father shout.

"Daphne, Lord Potter-Black is in the fireplace, he says he wants to speak to you quickly."

Daphne looked to see her little sister smile and wink. "What you waiting for future Lady Potter. Harry's calling you. I can't believe you are going to be married to the boy-who-lived, well I guess it's now the boy-who-won."

Daphne stood up from her dresser and made her way down towards the fire place. She noticed Harry's face was in the fire. "You wanted to see me Lord Potter-Black."

Harry shook his head. "Daphne please no Lord rubbish. After all you are the future Lady Potter, of all people you have the right to call me just Harry. Anyway, the Goblins had just sent word that they have located Hermione parents. So Hermione and I will be meeting them at Gringotts tomorrow, and wondered if you would like to join us. After all I think it would be good idea for you to meet Hermione parents, before the wedding. Also Hermione and I have been talking about the Weasley's we've decided that each of them will go under truth serum to find out just who knew about the plot with Dumbledore. I personally can't see Mr Weasley's or the twins having anything to do with it, but unless we get them questioned then we won't know. Molly, Ron and Ginny can stay in the mines for all I care."

Daphne bit her bottom lip. She was surprised that Harry wanted her to meet the parents of Hermione, after all she wasn't even friends with Hermione. So why would he possibly want her to meet them. The only think she could come up with is that Harry wanted to make her feel part of everything, which in a way was kind of cute.

"Thank you Harry. I would be honoured to meet Mr and Mrs Granger. What time are you getting to Gringotts?"

Harry smiled. "Well the Goblins have said that they had to put them into a deep sleep to bring them back here. They also mentioned it will take them half a day to restore their memories. So Hermione and me are aiming for around 3pm. Is that ok with you?"

Daphne nodded. That's fine Harry, I will see you there." She then blew him a quick kiss through the flames and giggled as he blushed. Once his head had vanished she turned to see her father and mother talking. They then turned to Daphne.

"Your mother and I have been thinking. Maybe it would be a good idea to have Harry, Hermione and her family over for dinner one evening. It will be good for all of us to meet and get to know each other better. Maybe you can ask him tomorrow."

Daphne quickly stood up. "I will ask tomorrow father. Also is it ok if I spend the rest of the week at Potter Manor. I was thinking it would be a good idea, to get use to the house and everything. Plus it will give me time to interact with Harry and Hermione. The longer we spend together the less chance there might be of jealously appearing between me and Hermione."

Clyde looked to his wife. "Well its ok with both of us. I think you are being very sensible in wanting to try build a relationship with Hermione, the more you get on the happier you will be."

Daphne gave her father and mother a hug, before running up stairs to pack a bag. She had just finished packing her bag, when her mother walked In carrying a two small vials of pink potions.

"Just in case Daphne. After all you're all hormonal teenagers, and who knows what might happen."

Daphne blushed before taking the vials, in all honesty, she had never done anything with a boy. Well unless you count her kissing her date at the Yule Ball, the guy had wanted to go further, but thanks to a few hexes he had soon got the hint. Daphne began to wonder just what it would like to be with Harry, and maybe Hermione. She knew her best friend Tracy Davis was a witches witch, in fact she and Susan Bone had been seeing each other in secret while at Hogwarts. Several time Tracy had tried to experiment with Daphne. Of course they hadn't gone too far, but they had done a few things. She watched her mother walk out of her room and smile.

"If your planning to do anything to night honey, then don't forget to ward your room."

Daphne nodded. Then closed the door behind her mum, she then warded her room as just thinking about Harry had caused a reaction to take place, and knew she needed to do something about it. She quickly got undressed the climbed under the covers, thinking about what might happen this week between her, Harry and Hermione.

**A/N: Eventually i will get around to posting the unedited version, as for now, like all my stories on here, you will just have to use your imagination.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
**

**A/N: Thank you for all the support, as the character are older in this story, i have left some of the adult themes within the story.  
**

**Potter Manor**

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself cuddled up to something warm, and comfy. It was then she remembered that she was in bed with Harry, her best friend and now her fiance. Hermione still couldn't believe how things had been turned on their head so quickly. It was only yesterday, that Harry was standing at the altar, ready to marry Ginny Weasley. Then Daphne had stood up and claimed that Harry was betrothed to her. Of course that had led to Hermione learning that they had both been drugged by Ginny and Ron, with love potion, what surprised Hermione more was Dumbledore had approved of the actions. He and Molly had actually planned to try and steal Harry's family fortune. Hermione then remembered that she had been obliviated on a number of occasions by the headmaster, because she was growing to close to Harry. She turned to see Harry laying there peacefully. Her mind then drifted to the enigma that was Daphne Greengrass. According to the Blonde she and Harry had been contracted to marry, due to a contract between both their families. Also that Daphne had learnt about this contract when she was eleven years old, yet she had made no effort in getting to know Harry, while at Hogwarts. Hermione thought that would be the first thing someone would do if they knew they were due to marry someone. Her mind then switched to what the Goblin had told her last night. They had found her parents, and they were resting at Gringotts having their memories restored. Hermione wondered how they would react when they found out what she had done. More importantly how were they going to react when she told them that she was betrothed. She noticed Harry's eyes open.

"Morning Mione, how you sleep."

Hermione smiled at Harry. "Well better then I did at the Weasley's, that's for sure. Plus it helped that I had something warm to cuddle up next to."

Harry sat up and placed his lips on hers, forcing Hermione to fall back onto her pillow. Harry could hear her moaning into the kiss. He kept his hand at his side, as he didn't want Hermione to feel uncomfortable with him. Hermione soon sat up and pushed Harry onto his back, and carried on kissing him, she then grabbed his hand and brought them towards her body, giving him the perfect invitation to explore. Soon the kiss turned more heated and Hermione sat up and pulled off her night dress, exposing herself to Harry. Harry wasted no time, in moving his mouth to the two now naked globes in front of him. He heard Hermione gasped as she wrapped her arms around Harry's head pulling him in further to her chest. Ron had never made her feel like this, sure they had done a few things, she allowed him to explore her chest, but nothing below that, but with Harry, she couldn't help but want him to go further. She felt his hands move down to to cup her bum gently. She then pulled away from Harry and looked into his Green eyes.

"Harry if you want to explore further you can."

Harry then kissed her again. She moaned into the kiss once more and felt Harry hands nervously move under the fabric of her cotton knickers, she moaned even more as she felt his thin fingers dance over her heated centre. She gasped as she felt Harry run his fingers up and down her virgin lips, before probing one into her cum glazed centre. Hermione began to grind her hips, slowly soon more fingers entered her. She felt like she was being stretched to the max. she found her hip started to move with every thrust of his fingers, driving her over the edge into ecstasy. She felt her virgin walls clamp around his fingers, before she finally expelled her sweet nectar onto them. Slow she felt his fingers withdraw. She rested her head on his chest. Having suffered her first real orgasm from someone else other then herself. She looked into Harry green eyes, before kissing him again.

"If that foreplay, I can't wait for the main course."

Harry grinned and kissed her once more. "Well when we are married you can have the full course, now we better get up as we got a big day a head of us. Plus were meeting Daphne remember."

Hermione nodded, and climbed off Harry's lap. She quickly grabbed somethings from her bag, before walking into the bathroom. Harry noticed a soft pop at the bottom of his bed, to see a female house elf.

"Good Morning Lord Potter-Black, Minny here to take your orders for breakfast. What would you like this morning?"

Harry eyes widened, he had forgotten that he had his own force of house elves. "Hmm if you could make us two english breakfast, that would be most appreciated. Thank you Minny."

Harry suddenly heard Hermione scream, he wondered what had happened when he heard a small female voice.

"Do beg your pardon my Lady. But Becky is here to assist you in getting dressed."

Harry tried not to laugh, it seems one of his elves had appeared in the bathroom while Hermione was having a shower. However he suddenly turned to see another pop and Augustus, appear beside him.

"Good morning My lord, now lets get you ready, for the day. Hmm it seems you haven't had a morning wash, no matter, we can sort out what you will be wearing, then after lady Granger is finished in the bathroom then you can go in. Now lets see."

Harry eyes widened, he wasn't use to all this attention, in fact it was creeping him out just a little. He watched Augustus open his wardrobe before getting out various robes and pairs of trousers. Harry had wondered where all the clothes had come from, after all the Goblins only purchased him a few robes from Madame Malkin, and by looking at his wardrobe, he had all the clothes he could possibly ever need. Harry then watched Augustus levitate the chosen Robes onto the bed.

"There we are sir. I think a nice dark green will look good on you."

Harry could only just nod, he then heard the door unlock, and Hermione run out with Becky hot on her heels. Harry tried not to laugh, but seeing Hermione run away from a house elf just dressed in a towel caused him to double over on the bed.

"Look, I appreciate your service Becky. But I am more the capable of getting myself dressed."

Hermione was getting rather agitated with the small female elf who was following her around like a lost puppy. Never in all her life had she had someone wait on her like this, and just like Harry she was freaking out.

"Forgive me Lady Granger, but Lady Potter always allowed me to help her get ready, I just assumed that you might be the same. Becky is very sorry."

Hermione felt her heart break at listening to the small house elf, clearly she had been looking forward to helping a Lady get ready once again. Hermione sighed.

Very well Becky I will allow you to assist me in getting dressed."

The little house elf smiled before busying herself around the room, getting various clothes out of one of the wardrobes in the room. Like Harry Hermione had wondered where all the clothes had come from. Soon she found Becky returning with a black dress. Hermione looked at the item, it look like something an old lady would wear, not an eighteen year old.

"Hmm Becky, this dress is rather nice, but I would just prefer a pair of jeans and a top if you don't mind?"

Becky blinked before taking the dress back and started to pull out various pairs of jeans and tops. Soon she settled on black pair of jeans, and black top a black jumper. She placed them on the bed.

"There you are Lady Granger."

Hermione looked at what she had picked, the jeans were nice and so was the top, even if it did show her mid drift a bit, but guessed the jumper would cover that. She started to get ready and soon as she had finished she looked up to see Harry had just come out of the bathroom, being followed by Augustus. It seems he too had an elf helping him get ready. Once they were both dressed the two elves popped away leaving both teens to look at each other.

"Did that just happen? Or are we dreaming."

Hermione shook her head. "No Harry it happened, although I must say I felt little uncomfortable about the situation. Maybe you can speak to Augustus later and tell him that we don't really need help getting dressed."

Harry nodded. "Think your right. Anyway I'm starving, while you were in the shower one of the elves popped in asking what we both wanted for breakfast. Hope you don't mind but I ordered two English breakfasts."

Hermione smiled. "That's fine Harry, in fact I am rather hungry. Shall we go then?"

Harry and Hermione sat down at the dinning table, with their plate of breakfast in front of them. It was then the fireplace flared and Daphne walked out carrying a small bag with her. She then walked into the dining room before slamming the paper down on the table.

"Apology for the sudden appearance Harry, but I thought you would want to see this."

Harry took the paper and read the front headline. he immediately groaned.

_Boy-who-won Tricked into Love potion induced marriage_

_Article: By Rita Skeeter_

_Dear reader as many of you know Harry Potter slayer of the Dark Lord Voldemort was due to get married yesterday to the love of his life Gineva Weasley of house Weasley. However the service was interrupted by Miss Greengrass, Heiress to the Greengrass fortune. When she revealed that this wedding was illegal. According to her Lord and Lady Potter, had signed a betrothed contract with her family, before they were tragically killed by the Dark Lord. The Goblin immediately stopped the ceremony and ordered for all parties to wait in a meeting room, so that they could sort our who was telling the truth. It turned out that Miss Greengrass had been correct and that Harry Potter was suppose to marry her. The contract written between House Weasley and House Potter had been forged by the late headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, with the assistance of the Mrs Weasley. What followed then readers was a tale lies and deception. It turned out that Miss Gineva Weasley, had been feeding Harry Potter, love potion for the last three years, forcing him to fall in love with her. It was then revealed that if Harry had married into the Weasley family then half of his family fortune would have been passed onto the brides family, making the Weasley rich once more. On discovering this the Goblin immiedately had the whole Weasley family arrested and are now working below Gringotts in the mines. After the Weasley had been arrested Harry Potter was given a cleansing potion with caused him to Black out completely. He is now in the care of the Goblins, but one must wonder what other secrets will be revealed from these events._

Harry growled, the Prophet was at it again, Harry had guessed that Rita must have crept in the meeting using her animgus form of a beetle. Harry was just happy that there was no mention of Hermione suffering the same fate.

"Thank you for showing me this Daphne. Would you like to Join us for breakfast, after all this manor will soon be your home as well?"

Daphne nodded and sat down, just has she did a plate of food appeared in front of her. Which she began to eat.

"I hope you don't mind Harry but I was hoping that you would allow me to stay here with you and Hermione for a while. After all if we are going to make this three way marriage work, then we at least need to get to know each other better. Like you said at Gringotts, I don't know much about you and you don't know much about me."

Harry looked over to Hermione. "Is that ok with you Mione? If Daphne stays here with us. I too think that it's a good idea to get to know each other better. Also Daphne are you planning to return to Hogwarts to complete your seventh year? As Hermione and I will be, due to our little adventure last year."

Daphne looked up. "Well we didn't exactly learn anything from last year, unless you count how to torture people using the Crutius curse. So hopefully yes I will. Although if we are going to get married this summer, we will have to ask for marriage quarters."

Harry eyes blinked. "Would that be allowed though? I thought we would have to remain in our own houses."

Daphne shook her head. "You have a lot to learn Harry. As a Lord you are entitled to your own quarters, and as a married Lord you are entitled to your own marriage quarters. Beside I don't really want to return to Slytherin house, nor after everything that happened last year."

Harry nodded. "I will write a letter to Professor McGonagall asking her. Plus I'm rather looking forward to seeing a certain headmaster's face, after he learns that I haven't married that conniving bitch, and in fact that I have married Daphne the girl I was always suppose to marry, and married my best friend who has been with me since day one."

Gringotts

Harry, Hermione and Daphne appeared in the director office. They had been given a special port-key allowing them to reach the bank without having to face any media or anyone else wanting to ask them question. They turned just in time to see the Director walk in.

"Huh right on time Lord Potter-Black, I trust you all had a restful evening?"

Harry nodded. "Yes we did, however that all changed when I read the Daily Prophet this morning. It seems Rita had some how managed to get the scoop as they say."

The Director bowed. "Yes I wasn't too happy about that either, so I had it investigated. It turned out that one of our lower rank clerks got a bit greedy and decided to sell the story. In compensation for this breach we have moved the sum of 10,000 galleons to your vault. The offending Clerk was immediately executed. Now if you follow me I will take you to meet Mr and Mrs Granger. I am pleased to say that the restoration of their memories was a complete success."

Hermione closed her eyes and hugged Harry. She had been worried that something might have happened during the restoration, still she was rather nervous about seeing her parents once again, and was worried that they would be angry with her. They soon approached the medical ward. Hermione gripped on to harry tighter, as they were led to a small room.

"Both your parents are in their Miss Granger."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand as she opened the door, to see her mum and Dad sitting up in bed, smiling at her.

"Hello Honey, no need to be afraid, come on in."

Hermione immediately left Harry and Daphne and hugged both her parents. She started to cry on her dads shoulder.

"Dad I'm so sorry for what I did. I thought it was the only way I could keep you safe."

Mr Granger pulled his daughter back from his shoulder and looked into her watery brown eyes. He then hugged her once more.

"Your mother and I don't blame you Hermione. We know that you were only looking out for both of us. Were just glad that you ok, and that nothing has happened to you. Now why don't you introduce us to your two friends here."

Hermione removed her head from her dads shoulder, and then stood back. "Mum, dad, I want you to meet my best friend Harry Potter, now Lord Potter-Black, and our mutual friend Daphne Greengrass."

Hermione mum smiled. "Huh so this is the famous Harry Potter, you kept writing home about. I should like to thank you Harry. Hermione told us about the incident with the troll and the Basilisk. She also told us about the attacks by some things called Dementors, and that you protected her from them."

Harry blushed the bowed. "You have nothing to thank me for Mrs Granger, had it not been for Hermione support and friendship then I might have not been here today. Although it was I who killed Voldemort, I couldn't have done it without your daughter. She has been my rock through many hard times, and I can't thank her enough for that."

Mrs Granger smiled, it was then she noticed the glow on her daughters finger. "Hermione, what's that ring on your finger?"

Hermione immediately bit her lip, and was happy to hear Harry talk.

"If you will allow me then I can inform you on everything."

So Harry spent a good hour bringing the Grangers up to speed. Hermione dad had almost burst a blood vessel when he had heard that Ron had used a love potion on her. Once he had finished he stood there in silence, waiting for Hermione's parents to have a go at him.

"Hermione is this what you want?"

Hermione nodded her head. "More then anything Dad, Harry is a my best friend and I couldn't think of a better man to marry. True he would be marrying Daphne as well, but that's the way things work here in the wizardry world."

Hermione watched her dad frown. "Harry do you have the means to look after two girls. After all before I decide anything I want to know that she would be well cared for and looked after."

Harry bowed his head. "Mr Granger, my total fortune stands at 38,000,000 galleons. One galleon in the wizardy world is worth five pound in your currency. So as you can see I have more then enough to provide for both of them. If you are still not satisfied then I will call in one of the Goblins with both account books so that you can see that I am not telling lies. I promise you that they will both only have the best."

Mr Granger, could tell when someone was lying to him, so he knew Harry was being honest. " very well Harry, in that case I give you my blessing to marry my daughter."

Hermione immediately run up to both her parents before giving them both a huge hug. "Thank you this means the world to me."

Mrs Granger smiled. "All we want is you to be happy Hermione, and I can see by your reaction that you love Harry. The question now is when do you plan on getting married?"

Hermione pulled back. "Well due to the event of last year. The three of us have decided to return back to Hogwarts, for our last year. We were hoping that we could marry by the end of the summer so that we can go back to Hogwarts as a married trio."

Hermione mum blinked. "That soon, but we won't have time to book a church, or organise a reception."

Hermione immediately cut in. "Mum the ceremony has to take place within the Wizardry world, however if you want then we could have a private ceremony in the muggle world once we finish our year at Hogwarts. The Goblins have already said that we just need a date and they will take care of the rest."

Mrs Granger sighed. "Very well Hermione, your father and I support you in whatever you decide to do."

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about everything that had happened. Soon a date was agreed and it was decided that they would marry on Harry next week. This gave them plenty of time to get a dress and make the other arrangements. In the end Hermione had decided that she wanted to spend a few days with her parents, which Harry had been more then happy to allow. Plus it gave him and Daphne a chance to get to know each other a little. They were interrupted by one of the Goblins knocking on the door.

"Excuse me Lord Potter-Black, but could I have a word please?"

Harry nodded, before walking out of the room, closing the door. He then looked at the Goblin in front of him.

"Yes, What can I do for you?"

The Goblin, opened a folder he was holding before reading from it. "We have questioned all the Weasley's it turns out that Mr Weasley, had no clue of what his wife and Dumbledore had planned. Also the only children who knew were the youngest two."

Harry nodded. "Very well, remove 200,000 galleons from my vault into the Weasley vault. Its the least I can do for them, after they had spent a day in your mines when they were innocent."

The Goblin nodded, "It will be done My Lord."

Harry turned to see Daphne walk out of the room before closing the door. "Hermione said that if we wanted to go then we can. She wanted to be with her parents a little longer."

Harry took hold of her hand, and smiled. "Shall we then."

Daphne nodded, and both her and Harry twisted their rings before vanishing in a swirl of magic.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N:Lemon scene in this chapter. Warning will be posted.  
**

**Hogwarts**

Minerva McGonagall sat behind her desk in her office. Now that Voldemort had been destroyed and Snape had been removed from headmaster the governors had asked if she would accept the position as the new headmistress. She had gladly accepted the position and now looked down at a letter she was trying to write. Once again Hogwarts found itself in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Again no one had applied for the position. Minerva was running out of time. It was then that she had a brainwave. Of course she had to clear it with the school board, but it seems they were more the happy for her to carry out her plan. It was then she noticed an owl wanting to come into the office. Minerva got up and walked to the window before opening it. She watched as the small owl flew in before placing a copy of the Daily Prophet on her desk. She noticed the copy seemed a few days old, and was wondering why anyone would send her this. That's was then she scanned the headlines. Her eyes widened as she read the article. At the end she was fuming. She stood from her desk and walked behind it to find two new portraits fast asleep. She smacked the paper against both portraits causing both their eyes to open.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this?"

Albus Dumbledore looked at the paper, then the headlines. He was pleased that he was now just a painting. "I thought it would be for the Greater Good, Minerva. The Weasleys were a family of the light and they deserved a bit of happiness. Beside Harry has more than enough gold to go around."

Minerva was doing are best not to blast the portrait off the wall. "Not the contract Albus; I know as Harry's magical guardian you were well in your right to make one up. I am more concerned with the line about love potion, that you authorized for Miss Weasley to use on Mr Potter. In fact, why you would want to pair Harry off with a girl who looks like his mother is beyond me. I wondered why Mr Potter and Miss Granger's relationship suddenly changed in sixth year. It was your doing wasn't it?"

Albus sighed. "I thought the Weasley family could do with fresh blood in their line. Miss Granger was a powerful witch; her blood would have made the Weasley line stronger. Had she been allowed to pursue Harry, then the Potter line would become more powerful than ever. A child of both Harry's skill and magic, combined with the knowledge and power of Miss Granger could become a threat to our very world."

Minerva was livid. "So, not only did you break them up, but you decided to try play God too. Well, maybe this will teach you a lesson. Mr Potter is to marry Miss Greengrass; he has also inherited the Black title, which, again, you kept from him. Rumors are that he has offered Miss Granger the title of Lady Black. So it seems Albus your little scheme has backfired.

Albus' eyes widened. "No, this can't happen. The boy will change everything. Our whole way of life will be ruined."

Minerva grinned. "Good, it's about time this world changed. You do realize Mr Potter will be coming for you Albus. You know what he is like; I would say that you have another two months on that wall before you are blasted to pieces, and for I, for one, will not stop him doing it."

Albus sighed, then heard Snape chuckling next to him. "May I ask what you find so funny Severus?"

Snape carried on laughing. "I warned you, old fool, but you didn't listen. Maybe now you will shut up about your so-called Greater Good. I, for one, can't wait to see what Potter does to you."

Minerva grinned as she finished sealing the letter, and then attached it to one of the school owls who was waiting outside her window. She tied the letter to its leg then watched as it flew off towards the horizon. "Now all I have to do is wait to see if he will accept the position."

**Potter Manor**

Harry and Daphne landed in the hallway of Potter Manor. Harry thought he was having deja vu when ten small pops were heard. Harry noticed all his house elves had appeared, with Augustus standing at the front.

"Welcome back Lord Potter-Black; I trust you had a pleasant afternoon?"

Harry just nodded. He then turned to Daphne. "I know some of you met my friend before, but I think I should introduce her to all of you. May I introduce Daphne Victoria Greengrass, and the future Lady Potter."

Augustus immediately bowed along with all the rest of the elves. "It is a great pleasure to welcome the future Lady Potter."

Daphne nodded. "Thank you Augustus."

Augustus then stood up; pulling an envelope from is pocket. "My lord, this came for you today."

Harry took the envelope from Augustus; before turning it over in his hands. He noticed the wax seal of the Ministry. Carefully he opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Lord Potter-Black_

_Now that you have reached your majority, you are now entitled to take up your seats on the Wizengamot. Enclosed with this letter is a hand out telling you what to expect and how to conduct yourself in an orderly manner. You're requested to appear at the next session which will take place, on August 15th. We look forward to seeing you._

_Your faithfully._

_Lady Longbottom (Acting Chief Warlock for the Wizengamot)_

Harry handed the letter out to Daphne, and then took a quick glance at the leaflet. "Hmm, Daphne, do you know anyone who could help prepare me for this? After all, I should have been learning everything from the age of fourteen according to your father."

Daphne smiled. "Well you're just lucky you have a pureblood witch who loves politics. Father taught me everything I needed to know. He wanted me to be prepared if he or my mother never survived the war. Seeing as this is your first session you will be required to make a small speech inducting yourself onto the Wizengamot. Once that is over; you will then swear an oath to uphold all the laws of our world and to help make the wizardring world a better. You must also realize that you will be rubbing shoulders with some very important people. You should try to make alliances with the other families too. You are already aligned with my father, plus being head of not just the Potter line, but the Black line as well; it gives you a huge swing vote on the Wizengamot. I advise you to try create an alliance with House Bones and House Longbottm, both which are Ancient and Noble Houses, just like your own."

Harry was speechless, for the first time in their short friendship, he was happy that he was marrying Daphne. It was looking like she would be very important in helping him establish a foothold in wizarding society. He carried on listening to Daphne as she continued to talk.

"A good way to establish connections is to throw various dinner parties and such. I know we are going to be at Hogwarts this year, so socializing amongst the other Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot will be difficult; soon as we leave Hogwarts then we can throw as many dinner parties as we like. You must also understand as the head of House Potter and House Black, than you rank above the other houses on the Wizengamot; giving you a firm hold on it, if you get the right people behind you."

By evening Harry was getting rather tired of all the politic talk. It was just another reason why he was going to blow Dumbledore off the wall when he got to Hogwarts. Had the old fool done his job instead of playing puppet master, then he would have had Harry ready for all this stuff. Just when he thought Daphne was going to continue one of the elves popped in telling Harry that dinner was ready. Both teens exited the study and walked into the dining room. Harry was in deep thought.

"Daphne, what if we threw a party after the Wizengamot meeting. We could use to announce our three way engagement."

Daphne paused for a while before she sat down at the table. "That is a really good idea Harry. A Lord of your station should announce the engagements to avoid scandals and everything else. I will speak with Augustus after our dinner. As future Lady Potter it is my duty to worry about things like this."

Harry nodded. "Also, we need to discuss what you want to do about sleeping arrangements. I can have a spare room prepared for you if you so wish."

Daphne took a bite of her food. "If I may ask, Harry, where did Hermione sleep last night?"

Harry suddenly felt the room heat up as his cheeks began to turn red. He noticed the small smirk on the face of the blonde opposite him. "Well, she didn't want to spend last night alone, so she slept in my bed."

Daphne smiled. "So she got to claim you first then?"

Harry wondered what Daphne was talking about when it suddenly hit him. He quickly shook his head. "No, I am still a virgin; so is she, but we did do other stuff."

Daphne smiled. "Well you mind if I share your bed tonight? After all next week we will be officially married."

Harry shook his head. "Not at all, Daphne, if you feel comfortable with me then that's fine with me." Daphne finished her food then got down from the table. She then walked around the table before sitting down on Harry's lap. She wrapped both her arms around his neck.

"Good, anything Granger can do so can I." She then gave him a deep kiss before climbing off his lap and walking out of the dining room intended to find Augustus.

Harry just sat there stunned. However, he soon came back to reality as a house elf popped in handing him a letter. Harry took the letter and turned over the envelope. He noticed it was from Hogwarts. Carefully he broke the seal, and pulled the letter out to read it.

_Dear Lord Potter-Black_

_I trust that you are having a lovely summer. I was sorry to hear what had happened with the Weasleys. Personally, I had always seen you with Miss Granger, as the two of you remind me so much of your parents. Any way, now is not the time to talk about such issue. As you know I am planning to re-open the school in September, and invite those who would have graduated last year to return and finish their last year. However, I am in need of a new Defense professor. So far no one has applied for the job. I would like to offer you the position. I know you don't feel you are qualified, but after everything you have been through these last seven years, then I would have to disagree. You scored the highest OWL in defense; not only that but all those you taught in your fifth year also passed defense with flying colors. If you do wish to accept the position then please fill in the various forms with this letter, so that I can start to get your contract written up._

_I look forward to hearing from you Lord Potter_

_Professor McGonagall (Headmistress)_

Harry pondered over the letter; he was so wrapped up in what was written that he failed to hear Daphne walk back into the room. He felt warm breath on his neck and noticed a few strands of blonde hair trailed down from his left shoulder.

"What's that Harry?"

Harry sighed before handing the letter to Daphne who began to read it. He noticed her eyes widened as she got to the bottom of it. "Well, personally, I think you should accept the position. You have already proven that you are gifted in the subject, not to mention you are a natural born leader. Plus, think of the fun you me and Hermione could have."

This last point got Harry's attention. "What do you mean by that?"

Daphne put the letter down, and walked around to face Harry. "Well, as a professor, you will be entitled to your own quarters. Think what fun we could have with you being a professor. If I said detention, would I need to say any more?"

Harry suddenly realized what she was talking about. This confused him, as only two days ago Daphne was being all shy and wanting to take things slow. Now it was if she couldn't wait get him in the sack. This thought made Harry rather nervous.

"Hmm, Daphne, wasn't it you who wanted to take things slow."

Daphne shook her head. "I suppose I did say that, but now I can't but help myself. I need you Harry. More than I ever knew. Now why don't we go up to bed and christen those nice clean sheets."

**Lemon Warning**

Harry suddenly blinked, then found himself being dragged towards the stairs. He then followed Daphne upstairs and noticed she was heading towards the master bedroom. Harry wondered how she knew where everything was. However, he didn't have time to think, as she grabbed him and pulled him into the bedroom before locking the door and warding it.

"Daphne, you do know this is my first time, right? So I am kind of nervous."

Daphne pulled him towards the bed, and sat down on it. She then pulled him down onto her. Blue eyes met sparkling green. Daphne kissed him gently. "It's my first time too, Harry, so let's learn together."

Harry didn't need another invitation. She captured her lips with his. Both teens then rolled onto the bed. They both carried on kissing each other and running their hands over each other's bodies. Daphne broke the kiss, grabbing Harry's shirt and helped him lift it off. She then rubbed her small hands over his bare chest. She could see that Quidditch and all those duels had been good for him. She bit her lip before pulling him back down on her and kissing him once more. She moved her hands to his back and began to rake her nails down.

Harry carried on kissing Daphne. He noticed how differently this was from his morning session with Hermione. That had all been about love. This seemed to be a mixture of both love and lust. Harry couldn't believe that he was about to claim the girl known as the Slytherin Ice Queen as his own. He broke the kiss, then moved his lips to her slender neck, and peppered kisses all the way down to her collarbone. He then sucked gently on her pulse causing Daphne nails to dig into him further. From her neck he moved down to her covered breast and gently lifted the hem of her t-shirt up, revealing a white bra. Harry licked his lips, before helping Daphne to remove her top and bra leaving her naked from the waist up. Harry gently lowered his mouth and took one of her now erect nipple into his mouth. He heard Daphne moan in approval. As he bit down gently; getting a small hiss of pleasure from the cute blonde beneath him. He then moved his mouth to the other breast and did the same. Again he heard Daphne hiss. He felt Daphne hands on his head trying to push him lower. Deciding not to fight her, he run his tongue between her breasts, and all the way down to her naval button. He noticed he had reached the waistband of her jeans. He quickly looked up to make sure this is what Daphne wanted. He noticed she just nodded; giving him all the permission he needed.

Harry undid the button and gently pulled her jeans all the way down and off her smooth creamy legs. Once they were off he looked down at her last piece of clothing. He could already see a damp patch. Gently he grabbed the waistband of her knickers and slid them down and off her legs. This was the first time he had ever seen a girl's private area. He noticed that the lips seemed to be glowing with a strange stick liquid. Gently he placed one of his fingers onto the liquid and scooped it up with his finger. He then licked his finger and found that the taste was divine. He looked up to see Daphne just lying there watching him.

"Hmm, now what?"

Daphne giggled then took hold of his hand and placed it over her virgin lips. She then began to move his hand gently rubbing her womanhood. She then bought his hand up to her little nib so that he could feel and see the difference between the two areas.

"Okay, Harry, listen closely. This right here is what we girls call our best friend. I become more aroused when this is ever played with. Now, although, I have never had a boy down there; I have had my best friend Tracey, who had taught me a few things."

Harry blinked at this; this was supposed to be his first time making love, and instead he was finding himself in a science lesson. However, he carried on listening to Daphne, and allowed her to guide his hand to every part of her lower region. Finally, she released his hands. Harry decided to gently stroke her virgin lips how he had shown her. He looked up to see Daphne's eyes were closed and her back was arching off the bed, as he carried on moving his fingers up and down her moist teenage pussy. He then found his fingers suddenly sink in between her lips. He felt Daphne gasp and guessed that his finger were now inside her. He gently pushed them in and out, just leaving his thumb visible, which he used to stimulate her small girl button as she called it. He noticed her breathing had changed and that she was moaning and hissing a lot more. He also noticed that she was wriggling all over the bed, as he continued to push his fingers in and out of her. Suddenly, he felt her virgin snatch contract around his fingers. It was then he noticed she screamed. He blinked as he suddenly felt his fingers were coated by the same liquid as before. Again he removed his fingers to his mouth and licked both of them.

Daphne opened her eyes, after experiencing her first ever release from a boy. Of course Tracey had brought her over the edge a number of times, but this was the first time a boy had brought her over the edge. She gently sat up "Remove your jeans Harry,and your boxers."

Harry blinked, he then jumped off the bed before stripping down to just his boxers. He then noticed Daphne grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, releasing his trapped erection. He noticed she licked her lips, before taking hold of him and stroking him gently. She then pulled him down on top of her and noticed that his member had suddenly gone fully hard and was now poised at her entrance. His eyes met hers once more. "You sure about this, Daphne?"

Daphne nodded, then pulled him down and kissed him. "Please, make love to me Harry."

Harry slowly nodded, after a few tries he managed to get his member through her virgin lips and soon found himself pushing into her. Suddenly, he realized that he couldn't go any further. He looked up one more time, however before he could move; Daphne wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in fully.

"Ahh!" She thought if she had done it quickly then the pain would be over, however she found herself crying and burying her head into Harry's neck. Biting him to stop the cries of agony she was feeling. She noticed Harry hadn't moved, and was rather grateful for that. Soon she could feel the pain slowly vanishing, until the pleasure finally consumed her. "You can move now Harry."

Harry kissed her gently and then just nodded. Gently he pulled out then pushed back in, it felt amazing being inside Daphne; slowly he found himself speeding up. He noticed the pain was completely gone from Daphne face, as he noticed that she was now matching her hips with everyone one of his thrusts. Harry knew he wasn't going to last long. He pushed in and out a few more times. Luckily, he felt Daphne explode over his member and knew that she had cum. He then began to speed up. He could feel that he was getting close. He grunted

"Daphne, are you protected?"

Daphne nodded her head; that was all he needed as with one last push, he flooded her teenage snatch with his seed. He stayed inside of her for a few minute why he completely emptied inside of her. Once he was sure there was no more, he pulled out, and watched as their mixed juices pooled onto the sheets. Harry quickly grabbed his wand from the bedside table before using a simple cleaning spell to clean up the mess. He then climbed into the quilt with Daphne, before wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her gently.

**End of lemon.**

"Harry, what do you think Hermione's reaction will be to you claiming me first?"

Harry blinked for a few minutes. Daphne was right. He had known Hermione longer, so in theory she should have been the one he lost his virginity too. He buried her head in the back of Daphne neck.

"Too late now. What is done is done."

Daphne could tell that he wasn't happy with what he had done; she gently grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her waist. "Well I don't regret it. After all, we're hormonal teenagers so something was bound to happen."

Harry nodded and kissed her neck gently. "Guess you right, but still I don't know how 'Minoe will react to the news. However that is a problem for another day. Night Daphne."

Daphne smiled and snuggled closer into his embrace. "Night Harry."

**Big Thank you to HowlnMadHowie who has offered to beta this story.**


	6. Author Notice

**Author Notice**

**First of i would like to apologise to all my loyal readers. I know you have all been waiting for updates concerning my various stories, but i only recently got my laptop back from repair. Due to the repairs the hard drive has been wiped clean, so all the chapters i had began to write were wiped, meaning i have to start from scratch. I know this is not the news you want to hear, but please bare with me, while i try to get everything back on track once more. I haven't decided which story to update first, so please be patient if your story is not uploaded first. After all I am only one author.**

**I appreciate you taking the time to read this message.**

**(Note Yourfanfiction is now longer up and running so those looking for the unedited version to the stories will have to wait till i upload the updates at adultfanfiction.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or any of the character used in this story.**

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me. Here is chapter six. Please enjoy**

**Master Bedroom Potter Manor**

Harry woke up and smiled as he looked into his arms. Once again he found himself waking up next to a sleeping angel. Daphne was snuggled into his chest with her head lying on his chest. Harry didn't want to disturb her but knew they had to get up. Harry gently nudged Daphne, and his heart stopped as she opened her eyes. Two pure blue sapphires stared back at him.

"Morning Harry." Daphne yawned sleepily with a smile.

Harry leaned down and gave Daphne a morning kiss. "Morning Daphne. How did you sleep?" Harry noticed Daphne snuggle into his side further.

"Well I was having a lovely dream, until you woke me up. I won't tell you what about though just in case it might scare you off."

Daphne had actually been dreaming about her, Hermione and Harry's future and how both she and Hermione had given birth to twins. Two girls for her, and two boys for Hermione. Daphne knew in her heart that she wanted children someday, but not yet, and certainly not twins. Daphne hoped the dream was just her mind playing tricks and that it wasn't a vision from their future. Daphne rolled out of her side of the bed, and stood up in all her naked glory. She winked at Harry, and noticed the little show had caused a reaction. "Well I will be in the shower." Just like the morning before two house elves popped in, Augustus stood ready to help Harry. Why Daphne was followed into the bathroom by Becky. Harry was surprised that Daphne hadn't said anything; he then guessed that she must be used to it being from a pure-blood family. Harry noticed Augustus had already started laying out various robes and other clothes. Today Harry had to make a trip to Hogwarts to sign his teaching contract. Harry was still wondering why he had agreed to the post in the first place. After all he knew practical Defense Against the Dark Arts, but was useless at theory. Harry then remembered the set of defenSe books he had received from Sirius and Remus in his fifth year. He had used them for the DA so maybe he could use them to plan his lessons at Hogwarts. Harry was still wondering how his school mates would react to him being made a professor. He knew the Gryffindor and those who were part of the DA would understand, but he wasn't sure about everything else.

"Is everything okay Lord Potter?"

Harry came out of his thoughts, as he heard Augustus talking to him. "Yes Augustus, everything is fine. Could you have the chef prepare two cooked breakfasts please. I think I am okay with getting myself dressed today."

Augustus bowed before popping away, leaving Harry to decided what robes to wear. His appointment with Professor McGonagall was at 10am, so he had to get ready quickly as it was already 9am. Selecting a plain black dress robe, with his family crest embroided on it he began to get dressed. Just as he had finished Daphne came out of the bathroom, already dressed and ready to go downstairs for breakfast.

Harry and Daphne entered the dining room to see breakfast waiting for them on the table, with a copy of the Prophet and some other letters. Harry sat down and unrolled the paper. For once the headline wasn't about him. Seeing there was nothing of interest he moved to the small pile of mail on the table. He opened the first letter and found it was from Andromeda: reminding him that he needed to pop over soon to see Teddy. Harry placed the letter down on the table; he had lost a lot of people in the war, but the ones he missed the most were his godfather and Remus, both who had been like uncles to him. He allowed a stray tear to fall onto the letter, before wiping it away with his sleeve. Moving onto the next letter which turned out to be from the Ministry. Harry opened it carefully and groaned. It seems Kingley wanted him to do some public appearances and speak out about his victory over Voldemort. Harry just wished everyone would leave him alone on the subject. Voldemort was dead, that was the end of it. There was no need to keep re-telling the story, Harry himself had been trying to forget it.

He was brought to the present when Daphne spoke up, "Harry is everything okay?" Harry looked over to see Daphne was looking at him with concern. Harry just smiled and tried to hide the sadness he was feeling.

"Yeah, everything fine. Just got a letter from Andromeda, she's looking after my godson, Teddy. Both his parents died at the battle of Hogwarts, and I was just thinking about them and everyone else who sacrificed themselves. I then get this letter from the Ministry asking if I would speak to the public about the events. Honestly, doesn't anyone have anything else better to do then listen to me. I played my part; I completed the prophecy, that's it. End of story. Now I just want to live my life like any normal human being." Harry sighed in frustration.

Daphne bit her bottom lip in deep thought, she herself couldn't see why no one was giving him a break over everything that happened. Harry just wanted to be Harry; not The Boy-Who-Lived, the Boy-Who-Won, just Harry. Daphne decided that she would do everything she could to make sure her future husband got the life he wanted.

Hogsmeade

Harry stepped out of the Floo in the Three Broomsticks, since it was only a few of the building which had survived the battle of Hogwarts. Harry hadn't realized the battle had spread so far. Many of the shops were now boarded up and the cobble streets were abandoned. Harry sighed before walking toward Hogwarts. Hopefully everything would be sorted out very soon, and the streets will once again be filled with happy witches and wizards doing their daily shopping. Harry walked up the huge hill, right on top of it he could see the towering spires of Hogwarts. As he slowly got closer, he could see that much of the damage had already been repaired. He waited at the gates and watched as they opened for him. Harry had been invited to Floo straight into the headmistress' office, but he chose to take the scenic route, so he could survey the damage that the war had caused. He looked over to the Black Lake, and to the white tomb that stood near the edge of the lake. Harry's eyes flashed, as all the anger of what Dumbledore had done came flooding back. The man didn't deserve such an honor, not after what he had done to Harry and those around him. Harry noticed Filch was at the main door doing some cleaning.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Filch growled out as Harry approached.

Harry bowed politely. "Actually Mr. Filch that is Lord Potter-Black now, and I was here to see Professor McGonagall to sign my teaching contract, as I will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts next year."

Filch shrugged his shoulders and just gestured for Harry to walk past and into the school. After all Harry didn't need telling where to go. He had been to the headmaster's office many times, and began to make his way towards the corridor which housed the entrance to the tower. Harry approached the gargoyle, who also seemed to have been expecting him. Nevertheless Harry thought to address it. "Excuse me I am here to see Professor McGonagall."

The gargoyle looked over at Harry before jumping to the side, revealing the spiral staircase that lead to the top of the tower. As he stood on the top of the steps Harry felt them raise and revolve until he was faced with the main door to the office. Harry knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

Harry pushed open the door and walked into the office. Nothing much had changed from when he had last been in here. All the portraits of former Heads were fast asleep, except two, that now reside behind the headmistress' desk. Harry could see Dumbledore was trying to avoid his gaze at all cost, while in the other frame Snape was grinning away like a cheshire cat.

"Ahh Lord Potter-Black, glad that you could make it." Harry raised one of his hands to gesture for Professor McGonagall to stop.

"Professor, it's Harry, not Lord Potter-Black. I already get enough people calling me that, without you doing it too." Harry was doing his best to keep his anger in check, but the more he saw the portrait of Dumbledore the more he was getting agitated. Soon he couldn't hold in the anger anymore, and stormed past Professor McGonagall, wand raised a spell on the tip of his tongue. He used the wand tip to poke Dumbledore in the face.

"You! Just who the hell do you think you are. Interfering in my life is one thing, but when you interfere in my friends' lives, you go too far! Just what were you thinking, authorizing that red head back stabbing weasel to feed Hermione love potion? The fact the two can't stand each other,should have given some clue that the two would never make a good couple, or have you not heard about some of the arguments the two of them had in the common room. If not I am sure Professor McGonagall could fill you in on a few. Hermione is the brightest witch of her age, and you wanted to pair her off with someone like Ron! The boy who gets jealous of the slightest thing. Can you really see Ron, allowing Hermione to go out and work, and get a better job than him! No, Ron would have her stay home, pushing out red little brats for the rest of her life. A whole seven years wasted just to be a Molly Weasley? What was so wrong with me being with Hermione? Why did you see it fit to obliviate both of us, in our second year. Oh yes, Albus, Hermione told me all about that. She may have been petrified, but she could still hear and see everything. However she only remembered it when the goblins at Gringotts had flushed her through." Harry stood there glaring at Dumbledore to see if he would offer any explanation for his meddling.

Albus sighed, why couldn't the boy see that he did everything he did to protect their world. Hermione was a witch with radical ideas. Things that this world was not ready for. It is true he had not thought about what life would be like for Hermione, being married to Ron, but as long as it kept her from making the changes she wanted to, then it was well worth the sacrifice. However Albus braced himself, for it seems Harry was not quite finish yet.

"Now let's move on to me, shall we? Let's start right at the beginning, because finally things are beginning to make sense to me. For example, how you ignored my parents' wishes, and still left me on the doorstep of the Dursleys, when my parents will clearly states that in the event of their death, I was to go to Sirius first, and if he was unable to take me, then I was to be placed with the family of my betrothed, the Greengrass family. Well, sir, I am waiting?"

Dumbledore, stayed silent for a while just looking at Harry, it was clear to him now that the wizard standing in front of him was no longer a boy but a man. A man that seems to have inherited his mother's temper. "Harry, what you have to understand is that I knew Voldemort wasn't dead, you were not safe within the magical world. Had you gone to the Greengrass family as your parents' will insisted then you would have put not only your life in danger, but the Greengrass family as well. I thought the best place for you was the muggle world, however the only family connection you had there was your aunt, so yes I ignored your parents' wishes to keep you safe. True, you had a hard life, but you were safe from Voldemort and his followers. The fact that you had your mother's protection as well also made it an easy decision, as your aunt being a blood relative; then the protection you house would also be passed onto her and your uncle, giving twice the protection."

Harry crossed his arms against his chest. All that seemed to make sense, but the old fool had other crimes to answer for. "Alright, Albus, I can see how that benefited me, but now let's move on to more recent events. For example, the rather large withdrawals made from my family's vault; a lot of the gold going into a vault for the Order and a small amount being paid to Ron and his family. My question is this: why did you steal from my family in the first place, and why did you have to pay Ron the sum of 10,000 galleons a year since I started Hogwarts."

Dumbledore sighed again. "Harry, what you fail to realize is war cost money. I needed the funds to keep the war effort going. Although Voldemort was gone, his followers were still very much at large and needed to be brought to justice."

Harry laughed. "Justice? are you kidding me? Sticking Rapist, murderers, and others like them behind bars, in a prison guarded by Dementors, who if I am not mistaken were on Voldemort's side in the first war and the second. You call that justice? Everything single one of them should had been given the kiss, had that happened, then Voldemort might not have had the might behind him when he did in the final battle at this very school. Hundreds of lives may have been spared had those who were freed from Azkaban been dead already! Let's not forget your idea of justice, where you, as Chief Warlock, never gave Sirius a trial!"

Dumbledore slumped in his frame. "Harry, everyone deserves a second chance. What they did was wrong, but being in Azkaban, I would have hoped that they would have learnt their lesson."

Harry shook his head, in disbelief. The fool was delusional pure and simple. "You said you took money from my family vault to fund the war, yet you did not explain why you had to deposit 10,000 galleons into a vault in Ron's name? Not to mention the 50,000 galleons you deposited into Molly's own account to keep the forged marriage contract in effect?"

Dumbledore sighed once more. "Before you started Hogwarts I had already planned for you to meet the Weasleys. I thought their youngest son would be a good influence for you, someone you could talk to. However Ron insisted that he was given something in return for such a service. He finally agreed that he would be your friend for the sum of 10,000 galleons a year."

Harry shook his head. "So not only did you agree to pay him, but you used my own funds to do it. Honestly, had I known all this at the time, then I would have told Ron where to go and chosen Slytherin house."

Snape was trying not to laugh. "I told you Albus. Soon as Harry found out everything he would lay into you. This has been a long time coming. Even I have no clue why you decided to pay the weasel to be Lord Potter-Black's friend. The boy is useless, he only passed his year exams by the skin of his teeth, and I have no doubt that was down to Miss Granger giving him a boot up the backside."

Harry locked eyes with Snape, then turned his attention back to Dumbledore who was beginning to look more and more agitated by the minute. Harry had no clue why, after all he had not been the one that had to go through everything, it had been Harry.

"You know what sir, I'm glad you're dead, at least now you can't interfere in my life anymore. Oh and one more thing, you don't deserve to have a place on this walls. Bombarda!"

Albus' eyes widened as the blasting hex left Harry's wand, blasting his portrait off the wall into thousands of pieces. The blast had woken up the other old heads who were now in complete shock as what remained of Dumbledore's portrait laid shattered on the floor.

"Lord Potter-Black, what have you done?" Minerva stood wide eyed as all that remained on the wall behind her desk, was a very shocked Severus and a black scorch mark where Harry's spell had hit.

Harry turned back to Professor McGonagall, he was still angry, but knew the professor wasn't responsible and it wasn't fair to take it out on her. "Forgive me Professor, but he didn't deserve a place on that wall, not after his crimes against this school. If you would rather give the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts to someone else. I will understand."

Minerva came back to reality. "No, Harry, if anyone deserved to do that, then you did. I am just sorry that I never saw all this happening, will you forgive me?"

Harry looked at his old head of house. "Professor, you were much a pawn as everyone else in his little game of chess. No one was too big to be sacrificed. You have nothing to be forgiven for. Now if you don't mind I will sign my contract and be on my way. Oh yes there is one thing in this contract that I will not be able comply with and that is have any relationship with any students. After all I will be married in a few weeks and both my brides will be students here."

Minerva sighed. "Yes your right Harry. I will amend the contract so that it only states that you will be allowed to have a relationship with Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass. Is that okay with you?"

Harry nodded his head, he watched Professor McGonagall, change the contract he then signed it, however he didn't use a quill, but a biro pen. "It's about time this world started moving with the times, so I asked that when you put the school list together, that you add students must purchase a Biro pen and an A4 writing pad which they will be able to buy a Florish and Blotts for half the price of parchment and quills."

Minerva sighed and just nodded her head. She wondered what else Harry would insist on. One thing was clear though this year was going to be very interesting to say the least. She watched Harry walk out of the door, only for Severus to speak up and stop him.

"Lord Potter-Black, I know I am most likely the least favorite person you would want to talk to at the minute; I know I made your life a living hell here in Hogwarts. In my own blindness I looked at you and saw James, the man who took Lily away from me. However I failed to see that you are her son as well. I ask that you can find in your heart to forgive me, and to try make it up to you, I am prepared to offer my services as a tutor, so that you can finish your NEWT potions. From what I understand from Slughorn he will be very upset to see you leave his class, and so I volunteer my services to finish your teaching. True, I am just a portrait now, but I can still instruct and view everything you do."

Harry hand was on the door handle. He stopped in his tracks, his green eyes blazed with fury, before he glared at Snape. "Had it not been for you my parents might still be alive. So you can take your offer and shove it straight up your arse!" Harry left the office slamming the door on his way out, this alone caused a few portraits to fall from the wall.

Minerva turned to Severus in disbelief. "Did you really think that would work? Harry hates you, did you really think he would accept private lessons from you? Honestly Severus, you have made the boy's life hard for the last six years; what on Earth made you think he would accept your proposal?"

Severus sighed. "I don't know Minerva, but it is only now I see Harry and realize that he is the son of Lily as well as James, I was hoping to ease some of my guilt, but it seems Harry is filled with too much hatred for me at present. I can only hope that in time he will find it in his heart to forgive me for my crimes."

Minerva eyebrows raised. "Best be careful Severus. You're starting to sound like Albus. We know what happened to him don't we."

Severus opened his mouth, but nothing would come out. Instead he looked at what remained of Dumbledore portrait shattered across the floor. Severus shudder at thinking that could so easily had been him.

**Big Thank you to HowlnMadHowie for proof-reading this.**


End file.
